The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine including a thermally decoupled can-annular transition piece.
In general, gas turbine engines combust a fuel/air mixture that releases heat energy to form a high temperature gas stream. The high temperature gas stream is channeled to a turbine via a hot gas path. The turbine converts thermal energy from the high temperature gas stream to mechanical energy that rotates a turbine shaft. The turbine may be used in a variety of applications, such as for providing power to a pump or an electrical generator.
Many gas turbines include an annular combustor within which are formed the combustion gases that create the high temperature gas stream. Other turbomachines employ a plurality of combustors arranged in a can-annular array. In such a turbomachine, the combustion gases are formed in each of the plurality of combustors and delivered to the turbine through a transition piece. In addition to providing a passage to the turbine, the transition piece provides an additional opportunity to enhance combustion. Certain turbomachines employ a series of dilution passages arranged in the transition piece. A portion of compressor air is passed along the transition piece, through the dilution passages, and into the combustion airstream. This portion of the compressor air, or dilution gases, is employed to enhance a profile/pattern factor of the combustion gases.